your loving me is a mystery
by cooperwho605
Summary: doctor and his companions went to New York and and brought back a mystery, this will have drama in my later chapter but for now good luck 11/oc
1. New York at its finest

**au: ok i know i'm rarly on here but it my summer vaction, and i need to do something . i don't own **_**doctor who**_**, i just own this character ok thank, oh yay I'm still on Amy and Rory and do note that once the new copanion come i'll add her in but for now sorry. **

the Doctor and his two copanions were getting boerd of course and they didn't want to save the world for the unth thousand time. so decided to go to new york, again. But this time they wanted to relax.

"ok sunscreen," the doctor asked

" check," Amy said.

" water,"

"check" Rory said.

"Money so we can buy food,"

"I think so wait check," Amy said

" ok ready for a nice relaxful weekend in New York." Doctor said to the two.

" Doctor, we're going to New York, it won't be that relaxful with all the sound and people and light,"Rory joked.

" oh we can see some site seeing like the empior state building or the status of libery, or maybe just maybe we go to brodway and see that wicked thing, Amy has been talking about hmm." Doctor flick Amy nose as if she was a child.

"Ok Doctor your right it not like the world need our help again." Rory sighed like a commen man snould do when he with the Doctor.

" That the spirit Rory now come on," the Doctor said opening the door of the TARDIS," Welcome to Manhatten." showing them a busy street with people dressed in bussinss suit talking on the cell phones, families trying to get by the tough street and skyscraper reaching to the sky.


	2. knock on the head

well Doctor is like seven or eight hundred year from Darvy. But she still in New York. She still looks like a 13 year old girl with italian flopping brown hair and stone cold blue eyes, Doctor and his two copamion where in central park again talking about life, Doctor notice a person speeding down to the park and crash on a rock and the three people came to person.

"Are you ok little guy?"The Doctor asked the kid. The kid flutter it eyes,looking around,seeing Amy, Rory, and glared at the Doctor.

"Dude I'm a girl," she said with a rough america accent, pulling the halmet off her head and the pull the ponie tale out, and glared at the Doctor for a long time.

"Ok, well what your name," Doctor said to the girl. "Darvy, Doc." She said to the Doctor with a _'duh' _ in the tone in her voice.

"Wait how do you know my name?" He asked Darvy.

"Because I just do," She smile'd at him

"Oh right then Amy,Rory do you guys think we can fit her in the TARDIS." Doctor said pulling the two in a group hudle.

" I think we should she seem nice girl and very spunking," Amy suggeted.

"Ok, no one care's about what you think, Amy. Rory?" Doctor joked.

"I agree with Amy if we let her in she might be nice."Rory said to the Doctor.

" Um guys I'm right here," Darvy spoke up to the grown people, the three looked at the youngest girl then hudle back into there group," I'm still on the ground," she sign'd rolling her eyes.

"Ok,miss Darvy we we'll take you in the TARDIS,"The Doctor said to the young girl, leading her and the two to the TARDIS,"Now miss pick a room, and miss pound you can help her, being all hyper and all."

Amy drag the little girl down the hall, giggling.


	3. Dr Pepper bomb

**Da.p.o.v**

the red-headed girl was showing me around the TARDIS of course I already know about this place . when older people where talking I decided to excape the weird people, so i can go free. so I did. Only propblem there is now the weird one is trying to look for me, ok not really a problem there.

I walked around looking for a soda dispensor, so I could get a drink. Dr Pepper of course I love Dr Pepper. then I saw people running away for the street market, _why_ my mind say. i ran the opposite dirction of the people, seeing a giant robot alien dog thing. _what to do, wait robot are made of two things, metal and data chip, if that data chip get wet..._

" Hey you, big ugly dog thing," the dog looked at me like I am crazy,I smile'd at the dog " get ready to get wet." shook my soda ran tword the dog and shot at it. It was like a bomb had exploded. I walked away knowing that my work was done so I could go back to the orphange and Miss Weatherbee won't be mad at me for being late to one of my interveiws. I notice the same man who tried to take me and his friends where near.I walked to them,

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked .

"I found a single on my dash bord so we traced it back to here. I guess they didn't need it," Doc said mumbling to himself," Wait your the one who stop the Gorax."

"The who-ha?" I asked.

" The Gorax digusting creature they are they are basically robot dogs that distroy other speacie but I'm guessing this the last one scene I killed all but one how three maybe four year ago. But you killed this one wow." he explain into this long speech, the other two groan off and rolled there eyes.

" yeah um thank now, please I have to go home so I could read and help other orphans." I said running away from the weird one and his friend.

" Hmm Amy, Rory I think there something different about her." i could hear him saying

"Well duh she a genius,how could have know how to kill that big dog thingy." red-headed chick said him.

" Right,right." they walked away not hearing anything else from them


	4. look to the stars

Do.p.o.v

We fallow the young girl to her home. Which isn't really a home it wasw more of an went in asking for her.

"Sorry she doesn't like to be adopted, but you can visit her if you want. She probably be outside in the back, Darvy like looking at the stars and such." the lady that look familer said with a smile.

"Great our friend here love's looking at the stars," Amy said patting my back," Go get'em tiger." she Whisper in my ear.

" fallow me." the lady said dragging my hand through chacing kids, and toys, into this long narrow hallway that leads out to the a green,porch. there was a grassy area so the kids could play, a garden and shed.

"she up there. If you want you could climb on that ladder see." she pointed to the ladder.

"Thank you i think i can mange," I said to he the lady, she left inside to talk other parnets as i started to climb the Ladder," Hey,"

"she not like that you know all happy and more for the mean 'I don't care what you do as long you listen to me,' type," Davry said looking at the stars " So why are you here ?"

" Honstly I don't know."I told her the right anwser.

"Where are you from? I'm guessing your not from around here or are you not even from this earth?" she asked

"The second one is right I'm not from this earth,I' m from a planet called Gallifrey, I'm a time lord here to protect all the galexieca and running away from my worst fears." i told looked at me for a minute.

" And that blue box it yours right because you just steal something like that unless that your easy way out of thing?" she asked.

" One I did not steal the TARDIS, I just barwwod it I will return it someday." I told her.

" Ah so what now are you going to take me some where ."

" Well that what I was going to do."

" I'll get packing." she patted my stomach then crawled through a window. As I told Amy and Rory that we are having Darvy join us, the young girl rush down with a bag.

" Ready." she said with smile, the four of us walk to the TARDIS. Darvy chose a room close to mine, which I gratful of. she had yellow sunflower color door and mines of cours was TARDIS blue door.

"Night Doctor." Amy , Rory and Darvy said .

"Night Pounds,night Darvy." I shouted to them. Darvy and Amy smiled as they where walking up the steps,"Night old girl." i kissed the TARDIS and went to bed.


	5. Meka? and disobeying

A.p.o.v

"Amy, Rory come here please." Doctor shouted. We came seeing Darvy reading her pocket size blue book and Doctor doing his moving around her typing in cordant.

"well where going to a place where it like britan, grey and hills." he grumble to himself.

" Really can I come." Darvy said running tword the doctor.

"No you can't." Doctor said dirctly to her.

"Fine..." she said stumble away reading her book.

" Ok lady and gentleman we're here." He said open the door showing green grass hills and grey skies. It made me smile.

" Hello sweetie." we looked right behind us seeing River Song.

"River!" Me and Rory scream and ran to hug her.

" It so great to see you," she said, "So how is he doing ,"

" Oh you know him." I said to her.

" Unfortuntelly yes I do." she smiled back at me.

"If you ladies are done chatting about how Doctor is weird. And come here for a second " Doctor shouted at us.

"Coming."the three of us said. We saw clear slime trail that leads to a cave, where millitary group, that was watching River, was in the cave searching,only a few came out.

" what is that ?" I asked Doctor.

"It meka." he said, I gave him a confused look.

" Meka are like cybermen only they look like a knight." River explained more.

"So what are we going to do?" Rory asked Doctor

" Where we are going in the cave, that what we are going to do," Doctor told my husband,"Amy,Rory you take half of the of the guards, and river and I well take the other and we will split up."we walked into a cave with no idea what going to hit us.

"So what do the Meka looked like." Rory asked me.

" whatever River told use is probably true." I turn around and told him.

"Like a knight with shining amor." he said.

"Hey that pretty good how did you- it right behind me isn't he," Rory shook his head yes.

"RUN!" One of the guards screamed. the Meka send us to the prison cell.

"NO,NO,DOCTOR,NO," I began to say then ended off saying,"no,no,Doc-"

"Amy." Rory said to me

"no,no,Doctor,"

"Amy!Let face it Doctor can't save us." which made me cry on Rory shoulder.a knight our cell open our door and took us to a hallway so no one could find us.

" let us go!" i shouted.

"Amy it me ." a little girl voice said to me. The knight unmask her mask.

"Darvy." I said to her. which she shook her head.

" Come I found away out." she said dragging us. And then the Doctor found us.

"freeze!" he yelled showing off from his sonic screwdriver. Darvy took off her amor. Walked tword him and slap him and walk to the TARDIS

" Hey you don't Slap The Doctor, only River and the rest can slap me.."He shouted at her.

"Yet I did." she smile'd at him.

" You come back here." He yelled at her.

"Well he found her again see you later bye," River said to us, and hugged us.


	6. ice cream explosion and boys

**do.p.o.v **

It been a week scene Darvy save Amy and Rory life. The girls hang out when ever they have the chance. I decided to take her where no one on the TARDIS been before, well I been there but no one that I took people never been there with me.

"Darvy you're coming with me today." I told her. she was reading her blue book , hanging upside down. _weird child_ I said to myself.

"Wha-what about us, Doctor." Rory asked me.

"You be ok, don't worry The House won't come back i promise." I said to them. I lead Darvy out the door.

"Do you think Doctor hate us." Rory asked Amy.

"No think they met before and need to get things straight." Amy anwser.

"how do you know?"

"Oh i have a hunch."

We went to see Mount Rushmore, we watched the great face's for quit a stare those face's for sometime now.

" Darvy, I think they have a ice cream here."

"Really." she perk up.

"yup, come on." I said to her, show her where the Ice cream parlor.

" Pick what ever you want." The lady said to the two.

"um may I have the bubble gum ice cream ." Darvy asked politely. Bubble gum ice cream hmm, she eat something disgusting.

"You sir?" The lady asked me.

"I'll have the same." i said. The lady scooped up two pink ice cream and put them in a cup.

" Thank you." Darvy smile to the lady, then went out we eat, school children came from out of no where going down stairs. Darvy and I fallow'd them down stairs seeing a circle around a explotion thing, and Darvy went to the children to see what going on.

**Da.p.o.v**

I went to see what the kids where doing. It was just a explotion thing.I'd notice boy around my age standing there, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." I said to the boy.

"Hello," he said with a british accent,"You know that your the most beautiful thing I ever seen." Made me smile. He looked famlier to someone I know.

"Thank-"

"Darvy..." Doctor called for me.

"Coming, bye,ah" I'm trying to get his name.

"Joh- " He waved at me.

"Darvy." doctor interpreted me .Made me sighed. I ran to Doc and look behind me seeing the boy looking at me with a smile.

"You made a boy friend." Doc teasing me. I gleard at him for telling me waht i done.

"Shut it." he didn't when we got to the TARDIS I ran to my room. I may never ever see that boy ever again.


	7. girl whose belief can be so much

**A.p.o.v**

As the Doctor was mumbling with with the cordints and Rory being Rory. I was going to find Darvy. She loved the pool/libeary room and the calm room. I looked in the control room where I found Darvy hanging upside down reading her blue book on the railing and Doctor talking to the TARDIS again, I notice Darvy was smiling a flirting smile.

"Doctor what are you doing?" I asked the madman.

"Oh Amelia, I was just updating some of the cordints you don't want to go to the 18th centry when where in the 19th centry." he explained to me with a little chuckle.

"Darvy, what you doing?" I asked the girl.

She fliped over then looked at me and said, "Reading." I could tell Darvy wasn't lying with that simple of an answer.

"why?" She asked in a curiess tone.

"Just wondering." I told the little girl. she shugged then went back to to what she was doing somewhere else. Doctor walked over to me.

" What was she doing?" Doctor asked me.

"smiling at what you does have ears you know and she almost every time in here with you,"

" She is."

"Yes haven't you notice," I asked him, he showed a crooked smile at me," So where to next."

"Your not going any where but home." he told me with a sad look on his face.

"What-what do you mean, do you mean I'm going back." I said to him.

"You and Rory are going back, you two had so much fun that you forgot that you can do that any where."

"No,no you can't do this I need you, Darvy need me." I started to cry , on his shoulder.

"Amelia Pound, the girl who waited for silly old me. You learn so much and now your ready for the bigger world, Darvy is so much like you,"

" how she just a little girl." he didn't anwser

"Rory!"

"What?" he said

"I guess we're leaving."

"I know and I agree with him."Rory said

" I knew you where no good,Doctor come on Rory." I said grabbing all our thing and left.

**Do.p.o.v**

I'd watched as my friends left with out a good bye. All I had was my TARDIS and Darvy. She came out seeing me in tears.

" Doctor," she said to me,"ar-are you ok." She came and sat near me. which made me want to hug her.

"Darvy, thank you." she left to her room I thought to myself, I'm with the girl whose belief can be so much more


	8. Idris comes back

**Da.p.o.v**

Doctor and I, been pretty busy chace by monster and going to go inerglaxic malls to get bowties and fish stick for him or clothes and music for me. I think we been trying to keep busy for Doc not trying to remember Amy and Rory. So I been listening to my ipod and then the door knock.

" I'll get it." Doc said running tord the door.

"Theif?" A women who look like older me , only curly brown hair and lighter blue eye color.

"Idris," Doc said to the smiling women,"It you," he hug the lady.I clear my voice so they won't makeout.

"Oh deary this is my new copamion Darvy. Darvy this my dear TARDIS."

"Ah nice to me you." I said to The human TARDIS. she looked at me then the Doctor. She whisper some thing to Doc and he shook his head. The girl grabbred my hand and lead me to a room.

"You and I know what you are, you can't say anything untill he's really in trouble," I'd snort at that, " Not funny you know when he get in trouble." I shook my head yes,

"so ah are you going to leave him again." I said to bend down and kiss my forhead. fireflies circle around my legs and into my body.

"I'm always with him." she said to me then walk to the control room.

" How are my girls doing." Doc look at us, _I'm his girl._

" We're doing good . I have to go soon." Idris said to him give him a kiss goodbye and hugged me.

"So what we're you ladies talking about ." he said to me.

"None of your bussinse." I smile at him. he ran to the contols,I ran to himand hang on

"Next stop anywhere."


	9. the old switcharoo

**Do.p.o.v**

I was in the control room. I rub the knob and button's of the TARDIS and whisper " It ok old." I heard a girl voice come out of me. I check the monitor to see...A girl.

"Yes fate has finally given me a chance." then check again seeing Darvy in the monitor.

"NO! WHY DOES FATE HATE ME." I screamed.

"Doc,I think I'm sick." she said with her eyes closed, in my body

"Uh-oh."

"What?What uh-oh."

"Well one open your eyes and two don't hurt me." I told her as I grab a mirror. She open her eye's seeing her in my body.

"Holy-shit." She said then smacked me.

"Hey I told you not to hurt me."

"Well your the one who got us in this trouble." She said in my winnie voice.

"OK,I'm a man,I'm a man,I'm a man,I'm man in a little girls body." I said hitting her fore head and pulling on her long hair.

"Well do something man." Darvy said in my deep voice.

"I'm trying just let me think."

"For a crazy person with a time and space michiean you sure don't use your sarrounding's." She said mumbling off.

"Darvy your a genius." I said jumping on my own shoulders. I check where we were.

" Uh-oh." I said again.

"What- what is it."

"Well where in this mexlure galexice and near a planet like pluto only a slide bigger you see, and that planet has a chemical that no one goes to, which made us switch our bodies if we had another person with us that would be even more hard." I said to her

"Wow,I never in my life heard me speak that fast," She said in shock," Are we going to have River help us?"

"No,no,no,no,no,no,nope,nada," I said jumping up and down.

"why."

"Because she hate me." I sqeaked

"Oh come on." She grabbed my ear and pull me outside. We saw green sky and blue grass. A gun shot between us. I look Darvy's pocket seeing no gun then look a head of me.

"Hello sweetie." River said handing me Darvy's gun and went to Darvy.

"Ah Riv I'm not Doc." Darvy said to River.

"Your not ." she said confussed.

"No she not." I spoke up. River looked at me. Then check me out.

''Your not why, what happen." She said to me.

"This planet has a chemicals that switched my and Darvy Bodies." I said to her.

" do you think there's a problem." River said. I nodded my head yes.

" I think their's someone out there polluting this poor world and that why no one around here."Darvy spoke up.

"No,no that not it."

"She probably right." River said to me. we walked a Little longer without a word then Darvy said" Woah what is that." pointing at an a big factory.

"We're not going in there." I said.

"We should go in it." The girls said to each other running to the factory.

"Do no one listen to me." I said. River shook her snook in to see darlek and and their leader.

"Extremante Doctor!" They said moving to Darvy. She ran to me grab her gun and shot her gun. River and I we're shock. We ran to the main room, seeing the leader.

"DOCTOR!" the leader said to her.

"I'M NOT THE DOCTOR THE KID IS!" she scream and pointed at me.

"Hello Darlek," I said screamed.

"you know I can distory you,your kind, and now this big old factory."

"NO YOU CAN'T." It yelled

"Yet I can."

"LETS SEE." It shot a Darlek then,I ran to the shotten one open it up and found data,

"RIver go back to the TARDIS and use it." I said to her. She ran to the TARDIS

"READY" she called,

"NOW!" the Darlex stop. Darvy and I ran tword the TARDIS as the factory explode. The grass went green, and the sky went blue and we went back to normal. River came out of the TARDIS.

"Here," she handed Darvy a pick chip,"Use it only for good."

"Thank you." She said her normal voice.

"Take care." River said to us then left. we walk in the TARDIS.

"We're back to normal." I said to her.

"Yeah, Riv gave me this chip can I try this out." I shug. then I notice i was in her little body.

" Ok change back." She smile and change dance of to her room reading her little book.


	10. A Kiss

**Da.p.o.v**

I went to bed, put on my pjs, read my blue book and turn off my light. I already said good night to Doc,shut my door. All of a suddan my door open'd seeing Doc turning on my light,walk to the of my room.

"Rise in shine sleeping beauty, cookie, suger bear, sweetpea-" He began to say.

"Uh Doc, what are you doing in my room." I said getting out of my bed, move alittle forward to him, folding my arms. He smile at me, moved close to me, so close that I can feel him breathing.

"You'll see," He said to me. His arms around my back then place his lips on my lips. my eyes where wide open.

"QUIET." I push him off me.

"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry,I didn't know what got over me ." He said.

"Get out," I said rolled my eye's and showed him the way out "We're going to talk to tomarow." I close the door in his face and went back to bed feeling some tinglie feeling on my lips.


	11. Darlex and Dreams

Darvy is the story of a girl. She's a genius, a girl with a gun, and a orphan. But Darvy had been having these weird dreams:_ It start in a metal room, she was trapped with Dalexs about to shoot her. She couldn't move, then_ she wake up. She got out of bed,put on her shorts and a green t-shirt, and went to the control room seeing her weird friend passing around in circle.

"Ah Darvy," the weird man looked up," How did you sleep." She shugged off then looked down with a sad look on her face.

"Well do you want to know what we are going to do?" Darvy looked at him then shook his head.

" We are going to go in your dream and see what happing."

" How are you going to do that when you need someone here to watch me." Darvy finally spoke.

"We are going to have River ok." He held her close. The door knocked as soon as Doctor hugged Darvy.

"Hello love, Darvy." River smile'd at Doctor then looked at Darvy.

" Glad you came, we need you to watch Darvy."

"Watch Darvy?"

"Yes She been having these Dreams, and I'm going to her dream."

"Your Going into her dream?"

"Yes."

They walk to the young girl. Doctor told her what to do. she rest on a table.

"River I want you to shoot me with this," He hand her a orange ray,"Then throw me the gun."

"Ready."

" Now!"

Doctor apear in a world with grey skys, Tall sky skcrapers with French s fashion sign, Rock music and green eletrice steacks in the middle of skyscapers.

"What are you lookin at Doc?" An american accent cherp in his ear.

"Darvy your ok." He picked her up and spinned her around.

"Yeah Why are you in my dream."

" Because you have a weird part of this dream." She stold there cold stone.

"I know where it is fallow me." she grabbed the Doctors hand and lead him to a castle.

"Let enter it." They ran in seeing Dalex marching(or what ever they did) Back and forth. And enter to a hall way.

"DOCTOR." It screamed then cappeture both him and Darvy and lead them to the newer lead.

"Oh hello." He smile'd at the Darlex.

"DOCTOR..." going tword to Darvy.

"I'm not him." She said moving her head tword Doctor.

"What are you doing in her head." He snarled.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILLED YOU."

"Oh OK, you don't know that this dream is going to end. RIGHT NOW." He handed Darvy a gun, She shot both darlex then ran. darlex chaced after her into the a matel room,ready to to shoot her. All of a sudden The Doctor swinging grabbed her as she shot the Darlex. They went out of a window landing on the ground.

"I-it over, Thanks Doc," Darvy said getting up running," Also Doc pintch." He pincthed himself waking up in the control room seeing, River and sleeping Darvy.

"She'll wake up soon River. You can go now." He told RIver. As she left, Doctor looked at the sleeping Darvy, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sleep well Young one." He Whisper into her ear.


	12. time and space

Darvy looked around the TARDIS, tierd yet no was quiet enough so the wierd one won't find stumble apund a closet or wardrobe with a long scarf sticking out. She walk to the place opening it and walk into it, seeing all the old stuff her her friend wore and now grabbed the long yet ugly colored scarf swinging around her neck. She looked seeing a luther jaket, feeling the waight wondering how can her friend fit found a bowlder hat and put it on her wavy curly hair. She found glasses of muliple color, suit and a spun around seeing all the orange and blue's then fell in the mess of clothes.

mean while the madman was looking for his little he didn't notice he would guess that it was a pile of clothes in his he spotted his little friend cover in old and new clothes. But nothing present. He snuck in seeing the scarf on her lap,the luther jacket falling off her shoulder,and the bowlder hat cover her eye' sat there resting beside her as they lay through time and space.


	13. Blondie

**D.p.o.v**

the TARDIS started making noise as I fell a sleep.I ran to the control room seeing flashing red lights.

"It ok girl." I said to her. Darvy ran out going under the railing saiying"What the problem Doc."

"I don't know, it probably the mecular unit is down." I said Trying tho fix the everything stops.

"Few that was close." I said. A huge spark flew by Darvy.

"YEEAAH!" She scream and jumped away.

"OK,I think we need to get out of here." I said letting Darvy out th door.

" But what about the TARDIS?" She asked.

" Oh the old girl will be ok." I said to her patting the TARDIS door.

"One last question Doc." She said looking around. There where mountains reaching up to the grey sky. Four vibraten green tree's, a Play ground, It was like my old school only a little brighter different.

"Where home."I said choked gave me a weird looked.

"Let go in." I said dragging her into an empty lobby,with two big rooms and three hall ways.

"Whose that." She said pointing at a blonde headed boy with a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He look really familiar

"Hell-hello can- can help me." he asked us. We looked at each other then looked at the boy.

"Come..." I told him. we went outside to my now fixed TARDIS. The boy looked at Darvy for a long time.

"OK, Listen you" I'd pulled him aside,"I know who you are, and if you get in trouble I can't count that I will be there to save your butt,you understand." he shook his head yes,then ran to the tomboy fixing the TARDIS.

"Hi ya cutie what are you doing herewith this drafted old man? Didn't society show you that men like him want to get into your pants."

"Didn't society teach you how to treat a lady,Blondie." she sassed back to him

"You're no lady." He scoffed at Darvy.

"And you're a idiot." she said getting mad then walking to her room.I walk over to the boy.

"She has a temper, I like it." I heard him mumble.

"She's an american girl and I bee mad to If I been told I wasn't girl when I am girl too ." I said to him.

"I know but she is a babe." I'd stare at him for a minute.

"SHUT UP!" We heard to Darvy saying from her room.


	14. Visiting Vincent

Doc.p.o.v

Darvy was still mad at the boy. And that boy keep on following her like a love sick puppy. And I still havent found out the kids name. so any ways while she shouted at us, i decide to see very old friend of my,Vincent van goe.

" Come on Darvy we don't have all day." I shouted to her "So boy you got a name."

" Yeah every has a name." He said.

"Well what is it?" I asked him

"John. that what people call me."he said. Darvy came rushing down with her face clear and happy.

"I'm ready so where a we going ."

"To meet an old friend of my, Vincent Van Goe."

" The Vincent Van goe the one who cut off his ear and such." Darvy said in shock.

" Yup that the one." I said leading the two out the door and onto a open field.

"Doctor is that really you?" A man with a big hat said.

"Vincent how ya doing old buddy." I said cheerfully.

"Good and-"

"I like you to meet my new friend this is Darvy and right by her is John. Don't talk to him, he's weird." I said hearing Darvy giggle at me.

"Ah and where is the ginger one, Amy." He pipe up.

"Oh she left with out a word and head out the door." I said with a mope," but that ok I have cheerful Darvy."

"Ah good because i want you to pose as-"

" Actully Vincent we're only staying for lunch." I said to him.

"Ok good ." So all four of us sat around the table and talked about random thing untill it got very late.

" Oh look at the time." I glance outside seeing how late it was getting," We should get going,good talking to you, Vintcent"

"And you to ." he wave us good bye. as us three headed into the TARDIS.

"Now John we need to find you a bed room. "

"OK Doctor." he said hurrying up the stared at me for a long time then chirped "He is cute."

"No he isn't." I said out loud.

"Aw Mr Doctor is jelwus of a wittle boy." she said in deep baby voise.

" No i am not jelwus-i ame jelous, he like you age at least and i'm about 1200 years old."I said deffending my case.

"Right if you don't mind i think John is lost I'm going to help." She said walking up the stairs.


End file.
